


Right Here

by mistresscurvy



Series: Backstage Blowjobs [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard misses Lindsey while he's on tour, but he also misses Frank when they're on break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this photo:
> 
> [   
> ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/TzjVrnboPaDVh1I9c79puHHMQhLar7BYt9JVpeESleY?feat=embedwebsite)
> 
> which prompted two difference responses from people on my flist. One person said, "He is helpfully showing us where he wants us to come," and another thought, "...or where he wants us to sit," and I thought WHY CAN'T IT BE BOTH. So here we are :D

There are a lot of things about his wife that Gerard misses when he's on tour. It's impossible to rank them when he's out on the road, his desire for her so all-encompassing he can barely separate out the specifics. He misses the way she makes him laugh, he misses the discussions that they can have about Duran Duran over the course of three days in person rather than via text message, he misses the way she looks at him when he starts to tell her a story that he's told her at least a dozen times before: indulgent, loving, and always, always interested.

But if he's honest with himself, he also really misses the taste of her cunt when she sits on his face, thighs trembling next to his cheeks and against his shoulders. That's right up there too. Maybe top five. Because he loves her like this, loves her spread open and wet for his mouth, the way that she cries out when he sucks on her clit. And just when she's starting to get too stimulated, he licks over her softly, flicking his tongue up inside and waiting as she comes down a little before moving back up.

Her hands are tight in his hair, lifting his face up to her, controlling the angle, and he lets her, lets her guide him to where she wants him as he licks her steadily, throwing in a little swirl occasionally but mostly just sticking to a straightforward rhythm, his chin and neck dripping wet from her as she gets closer. He runs his hands up and down her legs, his wedding ring twisting and rotating over the tattoo on her right thigh, and he can taste it when she starts to come as she rides his face harder and harder and bends back over him, trusting him to keep her anchored with his hands.

He gentles his mouth on her as she shudders through the aftershocks, sliding his hands up over her hips and onto her sides as she lifts herself back up, her panting loud and ringing in Gerard's ears. When she kneels up a little, it leaves Gerard feeling oddly bereft, his tongue licking over his lips, chasing the taste of her.

"Please, Linds," he begs, and she drags the fingers of her left hand across his cheek and then over his mouth as she moves down his body. He sucks on them desperately as she positions herself over his cock and sinks down onto him, slide easy and slick, and he groans around her fingers, hands gripping her hips as she rides him. He thrusts up compulsively, already too close.

"Just a little more," she pants, and he moves his right hand over to get his thumb on her clit, giving her firm pressure to work against, and she continues to smear her fingers all over his face and push them back into his mouth. He's surrounded by her, unable to think of anything but her scent, her taste, the way she feels around him, the gorgeous flush high on her chest and the sway of her breasts as she moves above him, and he arches his head back and comes, feeling her clenching around him as he thrusts up hard inside her.

He pulls her down on top of him, stroking one hand down over her ass and feeling where his cock is still hard inside her, his hand buried in her hair as he holds her face against his neck.

Top three, definitely.

* * *

Frank is pretty sure Gerard is going to kill him.

He knows it's not intentional -- or at the very least, that Frank's untimely demise would be an unfortunate side effect of receiving the slowest blow job of his life rather than the intended outcome of said blow job.

Gerard had been pretty fucking explicit about what the intended outcome was, after all. "I want you to come all over my face, Frankie," he whispered into Frank's ear after they ran through Destroya during sound check, and shockingly enough that was suddenly all Frank wanted, too. He begged off going to dinner with the rest of the guys by saying he was gonna go rest in the green room, Gerard echoing him.

And once they'd stumbled into the room and Gerard had pushed him up against the far wall before dropping to his knees, Frank had been pretty sure he knew how this was gonna go. This wasn't exactly his first time at the pre-show-blowjob-with-your-lead-singer rodeo.

But instead of something fast and sloppy, Gerard seems to be going for _slow_ and sloppy, pressing Frank's hip against the wall with one hand while he holds the base of Frank's cock with the other, running his tongue all over the length. And Frank knows how this goes -- he knows there can't be any deep action, not right before they go on, he's not fucking stupid -- but Gerard will barely even take the head of Frank's cock into his mouth before he's pulling away, lips dragging down the side of his cock and driving him crazy.

"Gerard," he says, and Gerard hums against the shaft, making Frank twitch. "Come on, man, just, please," but Gerard just runs his tongue down to his balls and sucks a little before pulling back up and resting the head of Frank's cock on his lips.

"I missed you, Frankie," Gerard says before taking Frank in, and Frank is about to cry out from relief when Gerard pulls off him _again,_ Jesus fuck. "I want to take my time."

"And I am all for that, but just, give me a little more," Frank says, well aware of the fact that arguing with Gerard about stuff like this almost never ends the way he wants it to.

Although he can't claim to be too upset with how it does, most of the time.

Gerard is still stroking him slowly, the stimulation still way too light and distant, but it's like he's been Stockholmed into this shit or something because he's getting closer, he can feel it, and this time when Gerard starts to tap under the head of his cock with his tongue he _moans_ because just that tiny sensation vibrates through his entire body, and when Gerard speeds up his hand on his cock just a bit he suddenly realizes he's way fucking closer than he thought.

"Gerard," he gasps out, and Gerard pulls away just a little, tips his head back and bares his throat, mouth open, and Frank starts to come, shooting all over Gerard's lips and cheeks and chin, some of it dripping down his neck. Gerard's hand on his hip loosens a touch, and that's enough for Frank's legs to give out completely. Once he's down on the floor he gets his hands in Gerard's pants and strokes him off, Gerard's cock pulsing in his hands.

Gerard brings his head up and smiles at Frank before wiping at his face with his hand and then rubbing it into the carpet. "Fucking corporate venues, we should dirty them up a bit," he says, and after a moment Frank shrugs and wipes his own hand on the rug. Gerard leans over and kisses Frank softly, brushing his fingers through the short hair on the side of Frank's head before pulling away.

"Want me to make you some ginger tea?" Frank asks, and from the way Gerard smiles back at him, Frank knows he knows.

He knows Frank missed him, too.


End file.
